


Green Goo

by jillothewisp (abbykate)



Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Howl's Moving Castle reference okay, M/M, Sherlock is also ill, Sherlock is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/jillothewisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jill also wrote this one.  She's beginning to feel a bit alone in this endeavor.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Green Goo

**Author's Note:**

> Jill also wrote this one. She's beginning to feel a bit alone in this endeavor.

"You can never leave me."

"What?"

"You. Can't leave me."

"Okay..."

"Do you know what would happen if you left me?"

"I'm not - "

"I would disintegrate. I would crumble into little tiny Sherlock-bits. Mrs. Hudson would have to hoover me up and dump me in the bins."

"You are...right out of it. How much codeine did I give you?"

"They would have to wheel me to the ocean and leave me there. The tide would come in and that would be that."

"On some level, I know this is the meds talking, but still..."

"I would melt into green goo."

"I - 'green goo'?"

"It's not funny."

"It's kind of funny, actually."

"You don't love me."

"I love you more than anything, you stupid twat. I'm not going to leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go to sleep, before I decide to record the ridiculous things you're saying. 'Green goo...'"

"Will you stay right here?"

There are times when he sounds just like a child. When it isn't absolutely infuriating, it can break your heart a little. I settle in; you couldn't pay me to get more than five feet from him right now.

"I'm not going anywhere."

_Ever._


End file.
